


Becoming Batman

by somefantasytosurvivereality



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AR, Deaths, Episode: s01e16 Failsafe, Gen, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefantasytosurvivereality/pseuds/somefantasytosurvivereality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe of the failed mind exercise still exists somewhere in the multiverse with the remaining people attempting to save earth from its doomed state. It's not going so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came into my head and wouldn't come out! Erg! So, in Failsafe (the episode with the mind activity with aliens where everyone died) the universe of the failed mind exercise still exists somewhere in the multiverse with the remaining heroes attempting to save earth from its doomed state. This is in a different universe form Earth 16, which is where Young Justice is, so everyone made it back there okay.

Wally had done it. He finally had managed to vibrate through a solid wall. Admittedly, he did have a minor nosebleed, but that, at the moment, was the last of their problems.

The speedster put his black haired companion down on the ground and sat there clutching the lightning bolt on his chest. He never spared a green-eyed glace at the explosion of they place they had left seconds before. Panting heavily, he attempted to breathe through his nosebleed.

"Here."

Robin handed the winded boy a tissue that he produced from his magical belt. A grunt was the thanks he received.

After a few minutes the masked boy ran a hand through his hair. "M'gann's gone too," he informed his friend.

"How do you know? She might just be looking for us or-"

"Her mind isn't connected to ours anymore," Robin snapped as he stood up in a fluid motion. The proud stance and he wind running through his hair giving the false impression of a hero proclaiming his victory.

The other boy wasn't as confident as he curled in on himself; as if by hiding the world from his sight he could pretend it was all a dream. "We're all that's left," his muffled voice said. "It's over. The world is gone. We failed."

"Stop talking like that!" Robin snapped as he leaned down to pull his best friend up on his unsteady legs.

Wally's eye's narrowed. "How do you want me to talk! In case you haven't noticed everyone is DEAD! Nothing we do is gonna bring them back! They're… gone," his voiced cracked and lowered to a rasping whisper. "Everyone. Uncle B. Aunt Iris. Artemis. Kal. Supy. Megs… Just gone."

Robin gave his friend a few moments to collect himself, reminding himself that the ginger wasn't used to death. He wasn't from Gotham where a normal fight could turn into a massacre in three seconds flat. He wasn't used of pushing the pain away when more life was in danger. Unfortunately, Wally was going to have to learn this lesson on the job.

He begun to hack into the satellite feed as he had done earlier from the cave, but this time Robin used the holocomputer in his glove.

Wally looked up when he heard a triumphant sound from his friend and noticed that the kid was trying to hold out a camera in front of himself.

"What the heck are you doing, Rob?"

"We need a plan, and to make a plan we need all the heroes to come together because I don't know whose left. So, I hacked into the satellite to broadcast a message like we did earlier. Hopefully, it will also give everyone else hope that people are still fighting, that we will survive." He held the camera out for Wally, who was still clutching his nose, to record him. "All you have to do is hit the red button."

Wally took the camera wearily, lacking confidence in the younger's plan, but he still hit the red button Robin had indicated.

Robin straightened his back and somehow managed to produce an air of confidence to the camera before he opened his mouth. "Fellow people of Earth, we're standing here in the worst of circumstances and I wish that I had better news then what I can give. Many have fallen, and their sacrifices will be remembered, but many of us still remain. We are still fighting. And we will keep up this battle until it is over or none of us are left to fight.

"I am calling for an emergency meeting of all remaining members of the league, no matter how small a part you participated in it before the invasion. If you know where a Zeta Tube is and you can function it, go to address 212031225. This is an override code that will lead you directly to the Batcave. Everyone who knows of the Batcave's locating and is willing to help will be appreciated. Here we will meet to compare notes and decided what our next course of action is.

"We only ask that everyone, Villain, Hero, civilian, keeps fighting. We may not get along every day and we may have different goals in mind, but this is our planet. We coexist on it and if it goes we all go with it. Thank you. Robin out."

Wally hit the red button to turn off the camera and stared dumbstruck at his friend's speech. "Did you come up with that on the spot?"

Robin smirked a bit as he put the camera back into his belt and shut of the holocomputer. "Asterous right?" But then his face grew grave. "Come on the nearest Zeta tube is only half a mile away."

Robin started to walk with Wally falling into step beside him. "I can run us there faster," Wally complained to break the silence.

Robin smirked again as he took in the bloody tissue still held to the speedsters nose. "I think we better walk, KF, we don't want your nose to fall off, plus it's not much further."

They passed another farm that looked so much like the last. Its buildings lay in ruins, and the animals that were left as the people fled were standing around as if confused about the chaos the world was in.

They walked in silence for a little bit more before Wally found the need to break it again. "Wait a sec, why is there a Zeta tube in Smallville, Kansas anyway? And how the heck do you know it's here?"

"Batman loaded my computer with the location of all the Zeta tubes," Robin answered, noticeably avoiding the first question.

"That still didn't answer my fi-," Wally stopped dead in his tracks as he lowered the tissue and looked at Robin dumbstruck. "We're going to the Batcave?"

Robin turned and gave his friends a quizzical look as he hastily covered up his nose again. "Of course, it's the only place I can get people in without hacking the Justice League systems, which will take forever, plus its computers are better than the Justice League ones and we have more allies that can reach it."

The two continued with Wally muttering about the Batcave seeming to forget about the tissue laying forgotten in the grass. After a few seconds they reached an old out-house at the back of the farm.

"Go do your business, dude, but I'm not getting anywhere near that," Wally said.

Robin sighed and talked slowly as if speaking to an especially dim witted child. "It's the Zeta Tube, Kid Idiot."

"Riiight, well, after you then!"

Robin dragged Wally threw the door with him anyway. Thankfully the inside wasn't nearly as unpleasant on the outside.

"Since we're going to the Batcave," Robin explained. "I can have us both go at once because Batman altered the settings, so, when I was little, we could both go together. Computer, Authorization Robin. B-01. 2212031225."

And with a flash of white light they were transported out of Smallville and into the legendary Batcave.

It was huge, and full of technology that would make the watchtower look like a joke. The training equipment took up a whole alcove and cars and bikes took up another. And there were bats, real bats, hanging on the ceiling and flying around. A large amount of people filled up the cave too.

"Ah, Master Robin, thank God you're here. I was unsure of how long I could stall the guests," Alfred, the bat's faithful butler said as he came up out of nowhere.

"Dick? Dick!" A girl in a black skintight suit came up to them. Her chest sporting the batsymbol and her red hair coming out of the back of the cowl and she hugged Robin tightly. "You're okay!"

Robin smiled slightly as he hugged back. "For now."

She pulled back and smacked him lightly on the arm. "Bat's is supposed to be the pessimist, not you." She looked around. "I actually haven't seen him here, wasn't it your turn to watch him?"

"He's dead, Babs, just like the rest of the justice league."

"No, but… But he… but they-"

Robin interrupted her. "Babs this is Kidflash. KF this is Batgirl." He introduced them with a wave of his hand, and then was promptly pulled away by a woman in a skin tight suit with cat ears and a feline around her shoulders. Her nails were sharp, but not painful, against his skin.

"Is it true, he's dead?"

"Yeah, Selina, it's true."

She pulled him against herself in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, kid. I know he was all you had."

Robin pulled himself away from her and smiled sadly up at her. "And I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make him proud, wherever he is. Are you here to say goodbye?"

She laughed in a high pitched manner as she strokes the cat around her shoulder. "You think so little of me? I'm here with Fluffy here to scratch some alien butt. There's nothing I do better than revenge." Her voice lowered. "Although, if you're questioning my motives, you might want to look over by the changing rooms."

The boy did and blanched at what he saw there. "Ras Al Ghul?"

"The very one, bird boy," Catwoman Purred. "Maybe you should go say hello?" She gave him a little push, but unfortunately, this push lead him right into Red Arrow.

"Mpf, Sorry, Roy."

"S'okay, kid." Roy looked at him from the girl he was talking to. Her hair was dark and thick and her smile was vicious.

"Oh erm, Rob this is Cheshire, Chesh this is Robin."

She gave him a small nod with her hands on her green clad hips.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Robin said sadly. "She was the first of the team to go."

Cheshire smirked down at Robin. "Well, boy blunder, I guess that gives me a reason to put twice the effort into taking them down."

"Wait," The red head cut in staring at Robin and Cheshire. "You know about Artemis? And Jade's identity?"

"I hacked the Batcomputer, but I need to go talk to Ras, so if you'll excuse me…" but Robin was pulled away by yet another one of Batman's admirers.

"Is my beloved truly dead?" A women with dark hair asked desperately.

Robin removed the assassin's hand from his shoulder. "Yes, Talia, he is."

"Then my father and I will do whatever we can to help you avenge him and save earth. The league of Assassins is at your command." She declared.

Robin paled instantly. "M-my command?"

"Of course," she said haughtily while looking down at him like he was a very stupid child. "I'm not going to leave our fate in the hands of one of these peasants."

Before Robin could protest anymore, the woman turned and disappeared in the crowd. Another girl came up to him, but not one he had seen outside of a computer monitor.

"Um, hi," the dark haired girl said while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "Um, my dad was Zatara and part of the league, and so I wanted to know if I could maybe help?"

Robin smiled at the nervous, now recently orphaned, girl who had to be a couple years older than him. "You must be Zatanna, and yeah I think we need all the help we can get so thanks for..."

Robin was once again pulled away from who he was talking to but by Alfred this time.

"Young Master Robin, the guests are getting restless. You need to speak now." Alfred pushed the small boy up on top of one of the many Batmobiles and everyone hushed to hear what he was going to say.

It was surprising to watch the happy-go-lucky boy wonder turn into what he told Black Canary he would never be.

They watched as he became Batman.


End file.
